


La, la, la. La, la, la, la, la.

by shallowness



Category: Wire in the Blood
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a song running in his head. It was phenomenally annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La, la, la. La, la, la, la, la.

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic. Written for misbegotten as part of the first line meme. Thanks to FridayAngel for betaing, the idiocy is all mine, though.
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither the characters used nor the song referenced here belong to me. I make no profit from their use.

There was a song running in his head. It was phenomenally annoying.

"Was it picked up at the crime scene, or just randomly? Plenty of opportunity: walking through the campus, down the street. First thing in the morning, can't-- can't dislodge it.

"But suppose, just suppose I picked it up at Jerome Park. Does it have any significance, or is it merely a very catchy song?" He shrugged. He paced.

"If it was overheard at the park – within spitting distance of Flynn Grove. Houses, homes, witnesses…

"A declaration," he stopped, arm flung wide. "I do this in public, under your noses and yet you do not hear me."

He reached for the phone, buried on the floor under photographic evidence. The speed dial did its job. But there was a significant period of ringing before he heard a groggy "Carol Jordan."

"I can't get you out of my head, Carol."

\- fin -

Feedback is loved.


End file.
